It's not easy being Blue
by coursecoursesudoku
Summary: Blue is sick and tired of the way he is being treated, not to mention EVERYONE thinks he is a guy! Just wait to see what goes on in this wacky story!


Yo dawg!! Ha ha ha! Im just trying to make fun of this situation, but in reality, its not fun at all. Im Blue. Im a dog and I hate life! Every day I have to help some retarded guy find some stupid little toy by leaving my paw prints everywhere!! And guess who has to clean them up? ME!! My only friends are a talking mailbox and sometimes a bar of soap! Oh and if I ever want to take a nap, that stupid Salt/Peppers baby Peprika is always crying!

So your probably wandering why Im writing about this in a journal. Well it wasnt my idea, but it was my anger managment doctor who told me to do it. At the end of every appointment with her I have to read what I said. Luckily I dont have to write a date or anything because she remembers like everything! And I dont have to read everything to her. So Im probably not gonna read this to her: I dont think I have improved in any way shape or form. Her little games are stupid and I really feel like hitting her with a frying pan sometimes.

Joe was sick today so I didnt have to leave any clues anywhere. Also Ive been stuck inside all day because Joe is too lazy to open the door today. So I think I might pee on his thinking chair.

Today was really annoying. Do you wish to know why? Well Joe used up his entire notebook with all of his stupid drawings. So I had to listen to him crying ALL DAY!And he got a phone call from his grandma saying that his uncle was in the hospital because he broke his arm. Luckily this means he wont be here for about three days. But of course there's a catch. The entire time he's gone Im not allowed to go outside. Its not that I ever obey his commands, but its the fact that he doesnt trust me to go outside which makes me somewhat depressed.

Day 1 with no Joe. Its been especially easily to take a bath today, and Im pretty sure its because I havent had to wash any blue ink. I went to get the newspaper but that magenta dog came by and we ended up talking. She is so annoying! She is obsessed with anything purple and she spends most of the day sniffing flowers. I had to go inside early today because some guy from animal control was roaming the streets today looking for anything without a collar.

Day 2 with no Joe. I couldnt sleep last night because Shovel and Pail were fighting again. Rumor has it, they're thinking of getting a devorce. I wander who would get custody of the sand castle they made. Also Periwinkle was all up in my grill about not flossing today. What's his problem? He's a freaking cat, he doesnt floss either! Oh! This was pretty funny: Magenta was talking to me and I was really bored with her so I started barking then ran inside and I saw her get taken away by animal control. Some poor family will be stuck with her.

Day 3 with no Joe. Something really cool happened today! I was just sitting on the front steps, when all of a suddon some dude just walked straight up to me. At first I had no idea who he was, but then I saw his sweater! It was Steve!! I was upset the day he left. He was the only one who remembered to give me my worm medicine. He also knew that dogs need food to survive, therefore I should be fed.I think he was a little surprised he saw me, but I couldnt really tell. When he saw a car pull into the driveway he hopped into some bushes and gave me that look that means: DONT TELL! Today was the last day of no Joe.

Apparently Joe got me a present when he was gone. This means he most likely got me some more ink or something like that. Oh great, he got me another notepad which he will end up using to play blue clues. What fun.

I couldnt think of anything for Joe to find today, so I put random clues everywhere. In the drawer, on the ceiling, under the table, and on some random patch of grass. I think he ended cming up with a kite as his final result. Also I met this owl person who is really stupid! This was our discussion:

Owl: Helloooooooo

Me: Umm, hi.

Owl: Who are yoooooou?

Me: Im Blue. And you are?

Owl: UP A TREE!! HA HA!! Is funny because you thought I would say Owlooooooooo!

Me: How long have you lived here?

Owl: About a day or twoooooooo!

Me: Well I should probably head inside now.

Owl: OKAY!! HA HA Is funny because its not what you expected for an owl to say!

When I read my journal to my anger management doctor she seemed mad. I asked her why and all she said was: "I was expecting more positive feedback. Maybe you should try a little harder." I asked her what I should try harder on and she didnt answer me. So Im just gonna make up the next two journal entries. (By the way, she's not gonna read that last entry.)

Today I smiled to everyone I saw. Happy.

I made 50 friends today at a Star Wars convention. Happy.

When I read those journal entries to her she seemed more pleased, and said that I was cured. (Did she think I was possesed by satan?) So I guess this is goodbye for now. Maybe Ill write in here again, when Im feeling mad. Maybe...

The End

P.S. I think Steve is still hiding in the bushes just waiting for something to happen.


End file.
